L'âme des ténèbres
by chiffre2
Summary: Que sont réellement les méchants de cette histoire? Qu'estce qu'ils aiment le plus? Comment voietils le monde?.........Il y a beaucoup de chose qu'on ignore.
1. Vices

Vices

Naraku avait bien des défauts mais le plus évident de tous s'était sa perfidie. Jamais il n'allais se lier avec quelqu'un pour autre chose que le manipuler. Il était fait ainsi, pour lui, la vie était comme une partie d'échec, partie qu'il était en train de gagner bien évidement et tous était des pions dans l'échiquier. Comme tout bon joueur, l'homme au teint pâle avait planifié toute sortes de stratégies. Il y pensait sans cesse. S'était une passion quoi. La nuit comme le jour il pensait à ses positions et, si il avait de la chance, de nouveaux alliés pouvaient parfois rentrer sur l'échiquier. Mais, Naraku n'était pas dupe, pour gagner, il lui faudrait sacrifier de nombreux pions. Heureusement, chacun jouais son rôle à merveille…

Bien qu'il soit encore tout jeune, on pouvait résumer Hakudoushi en un mot, arrogance. À peine avait-il deux ans que déjà son arrogance dépassait sa petite taille. Quoi qu'il fasse, le jeune démon était guidé par ce défaut. Il DEVAIT montrer qu'il était le plus fort, il DEVAIT faire ses preuves et surtout, il DEVAIT dépasser Naraku. S'était son but, sa raison d'exister et pour y arriver, il deviendrait l'être le plus arrogant du monde, parce que si il le pensait, les autres allaient finir par le penser aussi et si tous le croyaient alors il deviendrait vraiment la personnalité qu'il s'était créé de toute pièce et détruirais son maitre. Rien de plus logique….

Ignorant… Voilà ce que certains murmuraient quand ils croisaient le chemin du jeune chasseur de démon. À ca, Kohaku ne répondait jamais parce qu'au fond, ils avaient tous raison. Il était ignorant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici, il n'avait aucune idée de ce pourquoi il travaillait pour Naraku, le grand démon aux cheveux de jaies, alors que lui étaient un simple mortel. Il ne savait pas comment il avait atterrit dans cette situation ni si il allait en sortir. Il ignorait ce que Naraku voulait faire de lui. En fait, Kohaku ne savait rien et il ne saurait jamais rien parce qu'il ne cherchait pas à savoir. Son ignorance lui était plus confortable…

Kagura était une passionnée, non pas passionnée pour quelque chose mais bien passionnée dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. S'était avec passion qu'elle attaquait ses adversaires, s'était avec passion qu'elle désobéissait à son maitre et surtout, s'était avec passion qu'elle haïssait ce dernier. La démone du vent faisait tout avec passion parce que si elle vivait tout ce qu'elle devait vivre passionnément, elle oublierait peut-être qu'on fond, elle était prisonnière et que Naraku allait bientôt en finir avec elle. En vivant passionnément, elle ne pourrait jamais regretter de ne pas avoir assez vécu lorsqu'elle se ferait tuer…

Kanna n'avait jamais eut un seul défaut ou une seule qualité. Son indifférence la rendait parfaite aux yeux de son maitre. La douleur la laissait indifférente ce qui faisait qu'elle n'avait peur de rien ni même de la mort. S'était avec indifférence qu'elle regardait Naraku tuer des innocents, Hakudoushi le défier, Kagura le haire et Kohaku se questionner. S'était avec indifférence qu'elle avait réalisé qu'ils allaient tous mourir, que le bien allait l'emporter. S'était avec indifférence qu'elle avait pris la nouvelle et s'était avec indifférence qu'elle l'emporterait dans sa tombe. Car, qui voudrait bien écouter Kanna l'indifférente…

Dans l'équipe de Naraku, chacun avait un défaut qui le dominait et tous, les gentils, les innocents, les alliés, tout ceux qui croisaient leur route, le savaient. Par contre, les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi simple qu'elles le paraissent et s'est si facile de catégoriser les gens….


	2. Le monde selon la perfidie

_Le monde selon la perfidie_

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Naraku ne s'est jamais comporté normalement. Il avait beau avoirtout ce dont il rêvait, de bons parents, une belle vie, il possédait quelque chose de précieuxque les autres n'avaient pas : Naraku avait une intelligence hautement supérieur. Les jeux des autres enfants ne l'intéressaient pas… S'était déjà trop puérile pour lui. Alors il inventa son propre jeu qui consistait à choisir un de ses camarades au hasard, et lui faire faire le plus de choses possible jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il avait été dupé. Son record alla au-delà d'un mois, il avait fait croire à son petit voisin que si il lui rapportait une fleur de cerisier, il pourrait aisément le transformer en oiseau. Après des semaines de recherche, il en avait enfin trouvé une avant la fin de l'été. Naraku lui avait ensuite fait croire que les autres ne le verraient pas comme un oiseau mais qu'il en serait un, résultat : Le gamin mangea des graine pendant plusieurs jours avant de sauter d'une falaise croyant qu'il pourrait voler. Il mourut sur le coup.

Après ses charmantes petites expériences, Naraku appris une leçon très importante, les gens son des pions aussi manipulables qu'inutiles. Il pouvait aisément les envoyer à droite ou à gauche sans même lever le petit doigt. Plus cette vérité germait en lui, plus le jeune garçon commença à aimer son jeu… Aujourd'hui, tous affirme que le grand démon manipule pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Ils ont tord. Naraku utilisent les autres, non pas par besoin mais par plaisir. Si il le voulait, il pouvait très bien rassembler le joyau lui-même mais si il s'était embarqué dans cette course, n'étais-ce pas pour continuer à jouer?


	3. Le monde selon l'arogance

_Le monde selon l'arrogance_

Lorsqu'il est née ou plutôt fut créé, Hakudoushi sut tout de suite que ce monde était dangereux… Les autres planaient toujours dangereusement au-dessus de sa tête. Ils voulaient l'empêcher de vivre ou bien le réduire en esclave. Ce monde ne fonctionnait qu'avec la loi du plus fort et ca, Haku l'avait compris dès son arrivé. Ici, tous étaient une menace à sa survit. Aucun ami, que des ennemis. Voilà pourquoi il prit la résolution de ne se fier qu'à lui-même et de ne jamais se lier à qui que se soit. Il allait se débrouiller seul dans se monde en perpétuel combat et il le ferait avec un sourire aux lèvres, quoi de mieux pour déconcerter l'ennemi que de lui faire croire que tout était gagné d'avance. Mais la plus grosse menace ne pouvait être écartée, Naraku. Hakudoushi ne l'avait jamais compris avec ses jeux étranges, ne réalisait-il pas qu'à force de jouer avec les autres il finirait pas se cogner à un mur? Quant à lui, pour régler un problème il avait toujours cru que s'en débarrasser sur le champ était la meilleure solution. Si eux le menaçaient, il les menacerait aussi…

S'est ainsi qu'Hakudoushi décida de passer sa vie sur l'offensive et la défensive, il se méfiait de tous et chacun, si il était toujours seul, personne ne pourrait lui faire du mal. Malheureusement, ce dernier oublia quelque chose d'important dans son raisonnement, parfois, on peut se détruire sois-même…


	4. Le monde selon l'ignorance

_Le monde selon l'ignorance_

La vie en générale était un véritable mystère pour Kohaku. Il y avait tant de chose qu'il ne savait pas, tant de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait beau tenté de le cacher, chaque fois que son maitre l'envoyait en mission, il affichait toujours un petit sourire de satisfaction. Il aimait tout du monde extérieur car chaque chose qui s'y trouvait le surprenait. Il avait déjà tenté de demander à Kagura certaines questions concernant le monde, jamais elle n'avait voulu lui répondre. Elle semblait ne pas apprécier toutes les merveilles qui s'y trouvaient, quel dommage il se disait parfois car pour Kohaku, la vie était une vraie boite à surprise. Chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il profitait de l'air pure caressant sa peau et de l'herbe verte lui chatouillant les orteils. Au château, il n'y avait rien de tel, le sol était sec et l'air y était empoisonné. Dommage, pensait-il encore quand il revenait de sa mission.

Kohaku appréciait le monde non pas parce qu'il était beau, mais parce qu'il l'ignorait. Si il en connaissait tout les maux il n'appréciait pas autant de sortir du château mais s'était là une des raison pour laquelle le jeune homme voulait rester ignorant, quand on a les yeux fermés et les oreilles bouchés, on entend pas les bruit des armes et on ne voit pas le sang des innocents coulé…


End file.
